


Somewhat Normal

by devilisheggs



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilisheggs/pseuds/devilisheggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A take on what happened in Teiko during the reign of the Generation of Miracles and the events behind it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhat Normal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing so please bear with any mistakes. Constructive criticism will be much appreciated.

Akashi Seijuuro is somewhat normal. He's not really what others depict him to be.

He's not a cold man that generally only cares for himself because let's face it. In reality, the Emperor Eye isn't this magical gift that he just got from being so absolutely perfect. It takes time, a lot of time. He got it from all the time he took poring over books and books about basketball. He got it from being patient and tedious in his work. 

He's not absolute either. He makes mistakes, too. He's just really smooth; a lot of people can do that. 

He isn't a sixteen year-old businessman that loves scissors too much. He just doesn't cope well to not being obeyed to, like some bossy people are. But more gorey.

He is kind of fucked up, in a natural kind of way. Still, he's just a person. 

He can be a florist that sells flowers to a girl that comes to the shop everyday. They could eventually end up together and be happily ever after.

Or he could be broken and depressed from all the events he's been through. He can have a happy ending; he can meet someone who can bring back colors to his world and melt his heart. He can have it bad too; maybe, it becomes too much for him or he just, breaks. He'd end up as a realy broken person devoid, truly, of emotions not because he's too cool for it but because he's just too tired. It happens to everyone, right?

So when he meets Kuroko, the events were somewhat normal. 

Aomine is the one to introduce him to the blue-haired boy. There is something about him in the way his eyes shine with determination and his voice sound with stoicism. 

It is something that he can't exactly lay a finger on, but he finds out soon.

Kuroko is a nobody. He is someone that you easily forget in the event that you even see him. His voice is plain, bland. Despite his strikingly blue hair, it is easy to lose him in a crowd. Yet his determination and drive to excel is outstanding. Akashi was amazed to see such work put into a thing that Kuroko couldn't get better into. 

It mesmerized him, and at that moment did he realize that he wants to teach Kuroko; he knew what to teach Kuroko.

Basketball has always been their bond. It is where he enjoys himself, and vice versa. 

All those extra hours poured into teaching Kuroko his misdirection, it did wonders on their relationship. And as Kuroko learned to evade the opponent's eye, only Akashi could see were the stars shining in his eyes, hiding under the fringe of blue hair. 

He started hinting on his feelings, slightly at first. His touch would linger a little more when guiding Kuroko. His eyes, if anyone knew how to look, would stay on the boy a little longer. But slowly, it became more apparent. He favored Kuroko, shamelessly. And it was fun and everyone was content.

Then started the games. Match after match, they won. Their team was known as the Generation of Miracles, besting every school in Japan, and they were only freshmen. It was exhilarating for them, tasting victory over and over and over again. It was sweet and everyone was content.

Akashi could not ask for more. With the captainship handed over to him, he led his team to victory, the best in Japan.

But as every hero in every story, they experienced hardships too, with Akashi having the most. The pressure on him was being too much. And with stress, he pushed his teammates to be better, forced them to score more, to have their own goals. And as the time passed, the team divided themselves. Kuroko watched this unfold; he saw how Aomine and him drifted apart, how Kise's eyes lost their light, how Murasakibara became more demotivated, how Midorima only cared, and how Akashi slowly turned into someone he did not know.

On their last match with Ogiwara's team, after they rigged the scores because they were so mean, Kuroko lost it.

Everything was dark after that.

Akashi did not know. He had been engulfed by his own self, covering himself from all the evil taunting him. 

Fourteen year-old Akashi Seijuuro could not take the pressure anymore, and instead chose to became this emotionless monster that hid the real him from getting hurt.

And Kuroko Tetsuya was seen no more. 

In a couple of years, they will meet, and it will be painful. But in the present, they will remain as these two heart-broken people, hurt by the thing that they loved most.

That's what happened. It's somehow cliche, somewhat normal.


End file.
